Never Forgotten
by KandiLips
Summary: After Kevin's horrible death in which he was blown up in an explosion while saving the whole world from Ragnarok's evil plan, Gwen must learn to cope with living life without him. Alternate ending to Vendetta- Rated T for later chapters. LOADED W/ GWEVIN


_**Me: heyy everyone!! i just wrote out this really short, but very, very sad story that's been on my mind for a LOOONG time, ever since i saw the episode Vendetta. i have been literally dying to write this!! basically so nobody who reads this gets confused, it's about what would happen if kevin actually DID die in the episode Vendetta when ragnarok's ship was blown up. okay, so I hope you all enjoy!! and don't forget to R & R!! thanks!! **_

_

* * *

_

**Gwen's POV:**

Whenever someone had told me how hard it was to lose a person you love, I had felt bad, felt sorry. But experiencing the real thing; it was the equivalent to your heart being ripped from your soul, a part of you being torn away and lost forever. And that, was the exact sort of feeling that possessed my broken heart as I walked down the shaded path through the woods towards my death. For, that day, I was dead myself. I couldn't bear to live without....

I shivered uncontrollably and burst into tears. I couldn't even make myself THINK of his name. It made me want to run to Charmcaster and beg on my hands and knees for death. In the end, that though would probably become reality, and she would gladly give it. I smiled. Death... being with him forever up in heaven...

My heart dropped... I was suicidal. I whimpered in pain at that thought. His death had done such damage to my soul, that I would NEVER be healed.

I trudged on down the path, surrounded by my friends, his family. Each and every one of them was deeply mourning as I was, but none could ever match the sheer torture inflicted on my heart.

As I approached the group of mourning people in the clearing, they all turned to look at me, feeling pity for the girl who's boyfriend was blown up in an explosion.

I finally stopped in front of the small memorial, dropping down to my knees, throwing myself into the dirt. With regretful eyes, I read the words carved into it's face.

_In loving memory of Kevin Ethan Levin;_

_We will all miss him dearly._

I was shaking so violently that I was sure my body would explode any second. Was it even possible to feel THIS much pain? I felt like screaming, letting go of all this hurt. I was dying, and soon I would join my beloved K....

I sobbed hysterically; his name cut into my soul like sharp knives, carving deeper holes than before...

I curled up in a ball and lay there, forgetting the world around me, forgetting who I was. I only had one thing on my mind: him. Who he was, how I loved him, how I would die without him. And that was it. I COULDN'T physically or mentally live without him. It was impossible in every single way. And it had shocked me to near death at my realization that Ke..... "he" was now only a figment of my memory... and nothing more. I had lost him forever.

I pulled myself up, using up all my energy to do the simple task. I leaned in closer to the memorial. "Kevin," I struggled with the name. "If you can hear me now... know that I will ALWAYS love you, alive or.... d...d...." The tears came rolling down, pelting the ground. "Dead. " I choked, finally able to say the word. "And know that your father would be so proud of you." My tears came faster now, soaking my shirt. "Goodbye." I sobbed, letting my body crumple back down into the ground, my spirit injured and broken.

And, it was then that I wondered how everyone at the funeral would act... if the girl who loved Kevin Levin took her own life right there, right then, right in front of his memorial...

It would never be forgotten, that was for sure.

And neither would he be.

_

* * *

_

_**Me: awwww I had almost tears in my eyes when I wrote this. haha i've always had trouble with sadness. anyways... i'll probably do a sequel to this... maybe where it shows how gwen is suffering after his death and how ben and julie are trying to comfort her. but THAT'S just an idea... lolz i'm not positive on that. soooo, please R & R and give me feedback on how i did!! i always love asking the other members for advice lol... it enlightens me. :P kay, that's all for now!! bye!! **_


End file.
